Phineas and Ferb Go Wild
by Danielsi
Summary: Rated T for safety. Phineas and Ferb create a device that allows the user to turn into an animal of their choice, but when Doofenshmirtz creates an inator and it accidentally hits Phineas and Ferb, what will happen them? Read to find out. Chapter 3 up! sorry for the chap. 4 bluff but updating chapters doesn't bring the story to the recent page nor does it show up in alerts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fic and I just want to know if people liked this or not, so I'll know whether or not to continue this story so please review, I'm even ok with flames as long as they make sense, disclaimer I do not own Phineas and Ferb but that's what I'm wishing for, so anyways on with the story**

* * *

Phineas's POV

It was a sunny day in the Tri-state area and I woke up at 6:59, 1 minute before the alarm as always, as I struggled to get out of my bed I thought what me and Ferb could do today ,_we could make a band, no did that, we could be at the pinnacle of fashion, no did that,build a highly unconventional vehicle, nope did that, hmm eh, we'll figure it out when we get there._Once I woke up Ferb, brushed my teeth, and got dressed Mom called "Phineas, Ferb get down here it's time for breakfast!"

"Coming, Mom!" came our reply, as we hustled down the hall we noticed a little patch of what looked like a fedora disappear into a ventilator, once we saw that we investigated the vent but we couldn't find anything out of the ordinary there so we started hustling to the stairs again and Candace opened her door and we narrowly escaped running into it but Ferb fell on me since he was behind me and trust me it hurt, and once we finally got down we saw Dad watching TV "Hey Dad, whatcha doing?"

Isabella's POV

* * *

"Aarf, aarf, aarf!" barked the living alarm clock, also known as Pinky. Then I picked Pinky and put him on the floor so I could get up and once I did I immediately started to think about what *swoon* Phineas was going to do today, maybe today he'll finally get the hint "Aarf, aarf, arrf!"  
"You're right Pinky I should get dressed."

After putting on my usual fuchsia-pink dress with a white T-shirt underneath and a deep purple belt, white socks and pink shoes and of course my trademark bow Mom called me down for breakfast tacos and after I ate I started walking to Phineas's house, when I felt a disturbance in the universe and came to the conclusion that somebody must have said "Whatcha doing?"  
Phineas's POV 

"Phineas, across the street Isabella just felt a tremor just now." said Ferb.

"Eleven words, chatty." said Dad.

"Anyways I'm watching a documentary on wildlife, it's actually quite interesting, right now they are discussing how the life of a wild baby platypus is and their place on the food chain."

"Cool, can we watch?" I asked.

"Not until you finish your breakfast."

"Ok." We went into the kitchen to see Mom making eggs and bacon and she said "Hey Phineas, Ferb, what did you do yesterday in Africa? I didn't see you at all until we got on the "giraffe"."

"Oh, we built and rode a highly unconventional vehicle."

"Of course you did." After we finished our normal but delicous breakfast of eggs and bacon and Candace finished the process of waking up in the morning we joined Dad to watch TV."Each animal has unique characteristics, like cheetahs run fast, we have opposable thumbs and canines have an extraordinary sense of smell ." the TV blared."Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today, hey where's Perry?"

Once we got outside and started working on the device Isabella came and said her catchphrase  
"Whatcha doing?"

"Making a device that will allow us to become any animal of our choice, oh and by the way I sorta said your catchphrase." I said.

" So that's what that feeling was,"

"You were right Ferb."

*Blink*

"Yeah, you told me so." Then Buford and Baljeet walked over and Baljeet was in a baby carrier strapped to Buford's chest"Why do I have to be in this baby carrier?"

"Because, then I don't have to carry you."

"That response is valid." *gulp*.

"Ok, Ferb order gene splicers, molecular disruptors, and sealed tempered glass chambers. Oh and add a giant baby head."

"Why?" Baljeet asked.

"Because it always pops up one way or another."

"True, true" they all said in unison. Then the delivery man came with the parts.

"Aren't you to young to mess with your very genetic substance?"

"Yes, yes, we are. Oh and by the way are you new?"

"Yes."

"One, congratulations on the job, and two, we don't ask those types of questions here."

"Uh, ok I'll just leave now."

"Ok, bye.''

"Bye."

"Ok. Ferb, tools?

"Check."

"Isabella, Workers?

"Check."

" Buford, Baljeet?

"Check."

"Baljeet, math?

"Check."

"Good, lets get started."

One invention later

After the invention was finished we all took turns turning into our animal forms, Isabella turned into a swan (the love animal) , Ferb turned into a chimpanzee ( building animal), Baljeet turned into a Orangutang (Smart animal), Buford became a Bear (Strong animal), and I became a Crow ( clever/crafty animal) then we all started to explore our new animal powers, me and Isabella started flying, Ferb and Baljeet started to figure out how to use opposable feet and tail, and Buford, well Buford just went to a tree with a bee hive and started to try and get the honey for some strange reason, must be the bear instincts. And just then we all noticed a beam of light hurtling right towards us! What is this strange light? Keep reading to find out.

* * *

**Me:Ha, I am so evil for putting a cliffhanger** **right there  
Phineas:Aw why do we need to get hit by a beam of light a beam of light almost always hits our inventions every episode and we all know what happens to our inventions.  
Me:AAAAAAH, you just shattered the 4th wall and ripped the time space continuum.  
Isabella:Well we could use the time machine to stop Phineas.  
Me:Nope. Time itself will break from the strain, I guess I'll just have to write another story explaining how you guys fix Time after Phineas's screw up  
Phineas:I'm sorry ok!  
Me:How did you find out about that stuff anyway?  
Phineas:Well when you asked us to be on the author's notes you sorta gave us all your memories but only the memories you were required to give.  
Isabella:Yep, that's about right.  
Me:Oh, right that little incident, anyway keep looking for the next chapter of Phineas and Ferb Go Wild and please read and review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating recently, so now I'll try to update every two days or even maybe everyday, so anyways on with the story**-

**Phineas: -Wait, wait, wait! What happens to us?**

**Me: You'll find out soon enough.  
Phineas: Anyway Danielsi doesn't own Phineas and Ferb.  
Me: No interruptions this time Phineas, anyways on with the story!**

* * *

Perry's POV

_Great they're still drowsy now's my chance to get away _I put on my accurately sized fedora and started running to the ventilator entrance at the end of the hall and I heard Phineas getting up so I ran a little faster and I got to the ventilator entrance right as they got out the door. As soon as I slid down the tube and got to my lair Major Monogram started briefing me on the mission "Good morning agent P, recently Dr. Doofenshmirtz has bought a 100 can supply of everlasting spray, age decelerating fluid, and the most ominous of all, non-melting wax, eurrgh, any ways go stop him agent P". I saluted and got in my jet car and started driving/flying to Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated. I jumped into the room and there was a giant collection of everlasting spray cans, non-melting wax, and age decelerating fluid all flowing into a giant ray via tubes then From the sky a larger version of me fell on me, then that got trapped in a even larger version, then that got trapped in a even larger version of me, just like those Russian dolls, and the versions of me had cutouts in the ears and eyes so I could see and hear but nothing else " Aha, got you Perry the Platypus, why the all the things you may ask? Well you're not so I'll tell you, back when I still lived in Gimelshtump I was always either fat or uncannily skinny so I was in a bad spot my entire life and now there a thousands of children just like that or even in a worse state than me so now with my Stay-the-way-you-are-inator I will trap every one in their current states permanently! But it needs some power to turn on so I got to wait until it warms up." as he turned his back on me I pushed the traps up and sideways and continued to attack Doofenshmirtz "Perry the Platypus how did you ge-" I cut him off with a left hook pushing him back so he hit the willy nilly button "There now it's going to fire all willy nill-." once again I cut him off with a kick pushing him onto the self destruct button but not before 3 shots were fired, and then I jumped off the building and opened my glider to the sound of "Curse you, Perry the platypus!"

Third-person's POV

The three shots fired hit one: Roger Doofenshmirtz, Two: Love Handel(A/N, Love handel forever! Whooo! thus is the mind of Linda and Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher), and Three: Phineas and Co.

Isabella's POV

_Yes, I'm flying with Phineas, I hope he takes this the right way_, I suddenly felt the urge to scratch my head and found that I couldn't because of my wings and I realized that being an animal was harder than it looks, just as I was about to ask Phineas to turn me back a large ray of light appeared and started flying towards us, we all turned and gaped but then Phineas snapped out of it and yelled "Run for your life!" then everybody started running but in the end it hit us, but after it hit us we all felt normal, and then I finally asked "Phineas, can you turn me back now?"

"Sure Isabella, anybody else want to become human again?" everybody agreed and then we all got ready to revert to our human forms, but it didn't work and even when Phineas asked Ferb to check out the machine to see if it was alright , it was! _I can't believe this! We're all stuck, just like this, in our animal bodies, and our parents can't even help us, we are screwed, s-c-r-e-w-e-d, screwed, and Phineas is a crow, birds do not inter-speciously mate or reproduce, I can't even be with Phineas or the others, my life now officially sucks. _

Phineas's POV

_What!? We're all stuck as animals for the rest of our lives that's what, we don't even know what that light did to us that got us stuck like this in the first place. If we knew we could reverse engineer it to get back to normal, but one: we are freaking animals with no opposable thumbs, well there is Ferb and Baljeet so I guess it's ok but two: we can't reverse engineer it since we don't have it! Hey, I know lets go ask Perry, the translator was on the frisk by the time we got to him so now we can ask him for help, he's a bright platypus after_ _all. _"Hey guys lets go find Perry, maybe he can help us?"

"No way Dinner-bell." Buford replied.

"It's our best shot." I remarked.

"Agreed." everyone chorused.

Soon enough we found Perry, and I said "Hey, Perry guess what!"

"Other animals on my territory that's what." he replied in a Australian accent.

"You have a Australian accent?" Isabella asked.

"Of course, don't you know platypuses are from Australia?

"Oh sorry about that, but anyways it's us."

"Us who?"

''Phineas and co. that's who."

"Phineas? How are you a animal?" We all told Perry exactly what happened and then Buford said "Its almost like we were hit by a Stay-the-way-you-are-inator."at this Perry's eyes widened in shock and said "Sorry guys I got to go um, use the litter box, yeah that's it, I have to go use the litter box."

Perry's POV

_Phineas is a animal!? Eventually they'll stick to me no matter what and even worse, if I'm going to rebuild Doofenshmirtz's inator like when Phineas and Ferb got boring and dull, I can't have them around but they will be! I guess they could become the first ever human agents but then again what will happen if Major Monogram says no? If worse comes to worse they can become agents but otherwise I have to keep them occupied but how?_

Will Perry keep his secret from everybody? And will Phineas and co. ever get back to their human bodies? Find out next chapter of Phineas and Ferb Go Wild!

* * *

**Phineas:When will I get back to normal?**

**Isabella:Selfish are we?**

**Me:Who said you're going to become human at all?**

**Phineas/Isabella:*Gulp***

**Me: Yeah, I thought so. And by the way readers, feel free to give requests for other stories or later chapters, as well as looking out for the next : Guys help me out here I am stuck and I cant think of anything for the next chapter, help me readers you're my only hope(Star wars forever!)!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hey guys, sorry for taking so long ****but I've had a serious case of writers block, but after a dream it all came to me, and**** DT I'll probably do it but I need to finish this story first and just curious how did people like fan-like-irving and Shadowyn get word of this story it's old news by now. Ok I said I had the chap finished (Which I did!) but my comp broke down so now it's up and running and school is about now and pure anger over assignments gets me into a power-writing mood! (So expect on and off update sprees. What I have homework too, ya know!)  
**

**Phineas:Disclaimer, Danielsi does not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Candace's POV**  
**

"MOM! Come into the backyard to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing, actually I don't know what they're doing but I know they're doing something!" _Wait a minute, I haven't heard them at all this morning except for breakfast, I better check what's going_ _on!_ I ran out the door into the backyard but I didn't see anything, just then I heard a honk, I looked down and saw a swan, a crow, a bear, a orangutang, and a chimpanzee, they all motioned to a high tech looking pad and a big red button,_ Wait maybe this another teleporter and they're on the other side, I better check it out_ so I stood on the pad and pressed the button only to find my head in the trees then I looked down and I saw hooves and a yellow body with spots just like a giraffes, then just in case I lifted my back leg, sure enough I was a giraffe. _How is this even possible, I know Jeremy broke up with me _(A/N This is considering that where's perry part 2 never happened because it has not been aired at this time of writing)_ but I still might get a chance to win him back even though the chances are slim and how am I supposed to do that as a giraffe I do not know._"Hey! Candace, down here!" said Phineas.

"Where are you losers?!"

"Over here!"I turned my head around and saw a crow and that crow said "Hi Candace."

"What, you're a crow!?How is that even possible?"

"The same way you became a giraffe."

"Touche."

"Listen, we got stuck in these animal forms and we can't get out. We'll press the button so you can become human again but when we all get on the pad press the big red button."

"Like in Mitch's castle on Meap's home planet?"

"Yes!" then Phineas, well at least I think it was Phineas, Phineas is the crow right? pressed the button and in a flash I felt myself be me again. Then they all stood on the pad expectantly and then I remembered what they had asked of me and then I pressed the button and the pad lit up and there was a flash of light.

Perry's POV

_Perfect. They're distracted so now I can get to Doofenshmirtz's and do this thing.W-wait a minute what time is it? Aw fiddlesticks, 3:30-4:00?! I do not want to repeat the 2D dimension scenario again! But my time may not last long. Dagnabbit I better just run and try and make it painless. :_

**One ultra eye searing later**

_Oh man, now that was pain. Well at least I'm there. Get out your tool box now and knock._"Perry the platypus, you already foiled my plans today?"_ ##$%#$ it look at the tool box!_ "Wait a sec, you're going to help me?!" _Glad you took the hint. Now wait is it red to blue to psychedelic or red to green to psychedelic?_

** One building sequence later**

"But Perry the platypus, if you rewire it like that it'll be a don't-stay-the-way-you-are-inator. Oh I see you want to hit people with absolute health and fame so they'll be in the very midst of misfortune! Very clever Perry the platypus." _Ok time to find them, ah there they are ,about to be turned back too, perfect._ As I was about to press the button the world went black.**  
**

I woke up in a purple landscape with psychedelic circles and stuff,along with a large purple entity with white eyes that were concentric circles that seemed to know everything (basically a naruto rinnegan) _W-where am I? And who is this purple lump over here? _" You are in the Nth dimension. I am the mysterious force, born from Candace and viewers, and before you ask yes I can read your mind." _Wait a sec, what do you mean by ''viewers''? _"I've said too much but just know that if you press the button to turn everybody back to normal you will rip the Povenmire-Marsh continuum (Povenmire and Marsh, for those of you who don't know are the last names of the authors of Phineas and Ferb) _What do you mean__ Povenmire-Marsh continuum? We aren't cartoons or movie stars or fan-fiction characters or whatever you think we are! _"That's what you think" was all I heard while the world slowly faded to black.

"Perry the platypus are you ok? to this I kicked him in the jangles. Hard. I then proceeded to get him into the sleeper hold and mercilessly started punching him in the jangles, face, and his stomach. I then pressed the self destruct button on the machine and it exploded and I left the building on my hang-glider the logo being even more smug than usual "Curse you Perry the platypus!" _What the shizz? He's awake and healed enough to_ yell? "Ha got you Iput my cursing you on tape just in case I get knocked out. END OF MESSAGE" _Thank god he's still out cold but back to the matter at hand, what am I going to do with Phineas and the others? Well I guess it's owca time._

* * *

**Candace: Yes I knew I was right about the mysterious force!**

**Me:How does it feel to be in a intelligent community for two lines?  
**

**Candace: #$^#$#$ you!  
**

**Phineas wait a sec we're not human yet? What is the meaning of this? Our contract clearly stated we were only in this gig for 3 chapters!  
**

**Isabella:Yeah!  
**

**Me:If you read past that point you would see that it said 3 chapters _plus _any number from 1- infinity.  
**

**Phineas: Huh. We should read the fine print more often.  
**

**Me: Always consult a lawyer first.  
**

**Anyways stay tuned for more Phineas and Ferb go Wild!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Guys this is a place holder chapter and I wrote this so you guys would see my story on the front recent page.


End file.
